


Angel in disguise

by Whathefuck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathefuck/pseuds/Whathefuck
Summary: Amethyst and peridot take what was spost be a relaxing shower. But was it?





	Angel in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I never completed this, but alas this should see the light of day. I don't know what I was going to do with this. But I think it's okay. I hope you enjoy this, I guess.

  Peridot's hair was plastered to her back and neck, the hot water running down her body relieved her of stress.  Amethyst had her arms around peridot's hips, slowly she slid one hand down and started sroking peridot.

  Peridot leaned backwards as her hips moved in circles, grinding down to gain more friction. Amethyst moved her other hand to grip one peridot's breasts. The water dripted down her face, peridot was panting heavily. Amethyst pulled her closer ,And buried her face into peridot's neck.

   Amethyst place father light kisses against peridot's shoulders. She moved peridot, so her back was pressed against the shower wall.  And dropped down so was on her knees, amethyst leaned up to lick and suck. Peridot's hips where shaking, she was close amethyst new this. Peridot  moaned loudly, and came her Full body shuddered, as she nearly collapsed ,if amethyst didn't have a strong grip on her thighs she would've.               

"Peridot,peridot" peridot tried to focus on amethyst but it was a blur, her eye's closed  as the room began to spin.after awhile she finnaly  came back to it. "Peridot? Are you okay?" Amethyst said woried."What? Oh yeah I'm fine, i just blacked out for a bit. I'm fine" came peridot's soft reply. She blinked a couple of times trying to focus her vision.

"We should get you to the bed, you need to lay down" amethyst calmly said

"No, I want to get you off." Peridot pulled  amethyst up.

 


End file.
